


I Can't Believe This Is Something I Took The Time Out Of My Life To Write

by Bronzeflower



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bleh, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Im tired, Lazycity, M/M, Oral Sex, Proper communication, Robbie is blunt, Robbie is the one getting spanked if you want to know, Smut, Spanking, Sportacus is oblivious, Talking, This has not been edited, This is just based on something I found on tumblr, almost, and more - Freeform, at all, blowjob, but i didn't, cut me some slack, forever and no one can stop me now, i could probably write good smut, i guess it's okay, i should probably go to sleep, i'm rambling on and on and on, if i actually took the time to write good smut, it's 2am, like sportacus and robbie do, so i don't, tbh i almost regret writing this already, the second piece of smut i've ever written, there isn't really any kind of in depth description of shit, this is becoming less of hey here's what the fic is about, this is like, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Robbie: spank me i’ve been naughtySportacus: its ok we all make mistakesA thing I found on tumblr that was definitely not meant to be taken seriously, but low and behold, I'm here, writing this





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am, and I almost regret writing this

Robbie’s most recent scheme had failed, but he wasn’t upset about it this time. If anything, he was glad he had failed so he could have an excuse to do this. (And he might of also made it fail on purpose, but that wasn’t important.)

What was important was what Robbie was going to do with Sportacus. And Robbie had the sports elf right where he wanted him.

The two of them were in Robbie’s bedroom, and Robbie posed in the sexist manner he could manage.

“Oh, Sporty~” Robbie purred. “Spank me~. I’ve been… naughty.”

Robbie stared at Sportacus lustfully just for good measure, but Sportacus merely looked confused and pat Robbie’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Robbie. We all make mistakes.” Sportacus said reassuringly.

Robbie frowned briefly. He knew it wasn’t going to be that easy to get his good natured boyfriend to go along with him. Robbie decided to continue his original tactic.

“But Sportacus~” Robbie made extra sure to use Sportacus’s full name. “I’ve been extra bad recently. I need to be punished.”

“I, I don’t think that’s really necessary.” Sportacus stated, face flushing slightly at the use of his name coming from Robbie. “You haven’t been that bad recently. In fact, I think you’ve been doing better!”

Robbie sighed. Clearly this approach wasn’t going to work.

“Sportakook.” Robbie grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. “I want you to spank me.”

“Wh-? Why?” Sportacus asked, absolutely bewildered.

“Be-because.” Robbie brought up a hand to cover his blushing and exasperated face. “I like being spanked.”

There really was no point in being subtle when it came to talking to Sportacus. Even though Robbie had been anything but subtle throughout this entire exchange.

“Why would you want to? Doesn’t that hurt?” Sportacus questioned.

“That’s kind of the point, Sportastud.”

“What?? But??” Sportacus sputtered. “I don’t understand?”

“Pain turns me on.” Robbie explained. “So, you can either take me over the knee and spank me, or you can decline if it’s something you are not comfortable with.”

“No, no. I’m fine with it. I’m just not sure how you feel about it.”

“Sport. I guarantee I’ll love it.” Robbie reassured. “So, you want to do this now or at a later time?”

“I think, I think I would rather do it later.” Sportacus looked at the ground. “Sorry.”

“Shh, babe. It’s okay.” Robbie pat Sportacus on the head. “We can just lie down and cuddle for now if you want to.”

“It is almost time for bed.”

“Bedtime it is then.” 

~~~Later~~~

Robbie and Sportacus were once again in the bedroom, except this time, Robbie was lying on Sportacus’s lap, and both of them were without cloths.

“So, um.” Sportacus fiddled with his fingers. “How exactly am I supposed to do this?”

“You slap my ass.” Robbie said.

“Robbie! That’s vulgar!”

“As if you haven’t said any curse words yourself.”

“Still…”

“Just slap my ass, Sportacus.”

Sportacus gently tapped Robbie’s butt to test the waters. Robbie rolled his eyes.

“You can hit me harder than that.” Robbie stated. “I’m not made of glass.”

“I know, I know.” Sportacus took a breath and slapped Robbie’s ass.

Robbie let out a pleased groan.

“Harder, please.”

A bit more relieved seeing as Robbie was enjoying it, Sportacus hit a bit harder.

Sportacus was rewarded with a delicious moan coming out of Robbie.

“More! Please, Sportacus!” Robbie cried out. Sportacus spanked him once again.

Robbie continued begging for more, which Sportacus gave until Robbie came from just Sportacus spanking his ass.

Sportacus grabbed a washcloth to carefully wipe the cum off of Robbie before gently placing Robbie on his bed.

“What about you?” Robbie asked in his haze.

“I’ll be fine.” Sportacus said.

“I’ll suck you off.” Robbie insisted.

“Robbie! You don’t have to do that!”

“Well, I want to.” Robbie looked up at Sportacus. “Can I?”

“Yeah.” Sportacus agreed.

Robbie immediately went to suck Sportacus’s dick until Sportacus had cum, and Robbie swallowed.

Sportacus collapsed next to Robbie, nuzzling his neck.

“Do you need anything?” Sportacus mumbled.

“No. I’m good.” Robbie kissed the top of Sportacus’s head. “I’ve got everything I want right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> ? ??????????? ?????? ????  
>  I never thought I would get to the point in my life where I was writing lazytown smut, but here it is in all it's glory.


End file.
